


A Sweet Winter Special

by etc_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa Exchange, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Romantic Fluff, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: Kei hates winter. But whenever he has to face the icy freezing weather of the damned season, Kuroo is always there make things better.For once, Kei decides to do something sweet for his boyfriend.5 Times + 1 Story





	A Sweet Winter Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for Mélie for the Haikyuu!! Writers Secret Santa 2017.
> 
> The prompt was hot chocolate + domestic fluff for kurotsuki ^^
> 
> Hope you like it, dear and Merry Christmas!

**\--- 1 ---**

 

The pitter patter of the rain sounded innocent against the roof, living room's windows lined with the lazy swirl of water droplets carving their way down unsuspectingly.

Though Kei knew better...

He knew better, because those same droplets were also travelling down his body, ice seeping into his skin as water dripped into a small pool down at his feet.

There was  _nothing_  innocent about freezing rain!

"Tch..." he muttered under his breath, letting go of his now useless umbrella.

The distance between the university practice facilities and the apartment wasn’t really too much but it had been _just enough_ to drench him in the freaking cold rain!

Placing his soaking duffel bag against the closet, Kei sat down on the ledge to untie his boots. His glasses were a mess and upon sitting, wetness immediately seeped into his back. A nasty shiver travelled up his spine, soon resulting in a violent sneeze.

......He hated winter.

"Tsukki! Is that you?"

Head turning, Kei took of his glasses. Without clear lenses the device meant nothing to him. Besides he didn't need his sight to know who it was. "Yes," he muttered, finally untying the laces and taking of his boots. His wet socks felt awful.

"You are drenched"

"Such unprecedented observation skills"

"And you are also grumpy."

Even though he couldn't see it, Kei still felt the smirk in the other's tone. He rose up to his feet so that he could give his lover a nasty glare. He wasn't sure if it was effective without his glasses.

Kuroo chuckled. "Ok, ok.... This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a sexy night in but let's get you out of those clothes, yes?"

"I am fascinated by your inability to deliver funny jokes."

Kuroo huffed in amusement and leaned in to steal a kiss, fingers running through Kei's wet hair. "I missed you too, Tsukki"

A whisper ghosting against his lips, fingertips trailing down behind his ear, dark eyes connecting...

With a shudder, Kei pulled in a breath, sudden contact with Kuroo's warmth leaving him with a dire problem. As need and want lighted up under his skin, he watched as his lover linked their hands and slowly guided him inside the house.

"I know what you need" Kuroo said.

"Tetsu-"

They stopped before the bathroom.

Kei blinked, his blurry sight trying to focus on Kuroo but failing miserably. He couldn't see it but he was _sure_...there was a smirk on the idiot's handsome face.

"You need a nice-" Kuroo pulled him forward without hesitation, warm lips trailing against his ear. "Hot-" those lips slowly dragged down Kei's neck, hands settling across his hips and causing Kei’s heart to beat at his throat. "through-" Kuroo slightly pulled back to look into his eyes. Up this close, even with their respective heavy breathing, the mischief was clear in his lover's eyes. " _Bath_..." Kuroo finished innocently.

_Bastard..._

Kei pushed his lips together, fingers momentarily squeezing around his glasses. "A bath?" He asked, tone private even though it was just the two of them.

Kuroo gave him a pleased smirk. "Yep!" he declared before opening the bathroom door and pushing Kei through. "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes"

"Kuroo-san! Wait-"

"Shhhhh it is okay Tsukki, I've got this. Just relax and let me take care of it"

"Tetsu.."

A brief pause, warm lips and matching breaths....and fight went out of Kei.

"Yes..." he yielded, skin already growing warm with anticipation. “Thank you."

 

**\--- 2 ---**

 

Kei woke up to a cold nose snug right against his collarbone. One of his legs was out of the warm cocoon that he had built around himself overnight. However, with the rest of the blankets hoarded around his frame, the only other point of coldness came from... that nose.

Groaning Kei tried to dislodge the heavy body holding him down but only succeeded in increasing the intensity of the cuddle, a cute protesting whine slipping from his lover's lips. With a sigh he gave up, unseeing eyes tracing over the blurry image of Kuroo as his fingers slowly ran through the messy hair.

It was unusual for Kuroo to cuddle Kei’s entire frame with a full body pin. Generally the other man preferred burying his head between one of his pillows and Kei's chest, an arm slung over his waist. But then again, Kei had never felt Kuroo to be this cold, skin feeling like ice when he slowly caressed down his neck and shoulder, fingers lazily trailing down an arm.

Now that he thought about it, Kei's leg and arm felt frozen too.

Hissing he tried to pull them in the warm comfort of the blankets, only to get a discontent groan from Kuroo, the other man's body twisting and curling, cold lips finding a generous spot for themselves on Kei's vulnerable neck. "Shit.." Kei swore under his breath, a shiver travelling down his body for all the wrong reasons. "Kuroo-" he groaned, fingers reaching to push of the offending head and lips.

"Mmmm..." another protesting whine and Kuroo gave his neck an ice cold kiss. "Kei..."

Shivering Kei wiggled under the blankets. “Uhhh...”

" 's cold...why ‘s it cold?"

"I don't know but if you don’t pull of your freezing lips, I might push you out of this bed."

Slowly Kuroo raised his messy head, eyes blinking in an adorable way. “You are nice and warm.” He murmured against Kei’s lips before stealing a kiss. “Maybe....you should heat me up.”

Another shiver ran down Kei’s body, this time closer to the right reasons. "Kuroo-san," he started, wiggling and slightly pushing him off. "... get under the blankets."

Kuroo blinked sleepily but obediently pulled at the corner of the covers, slipping inside the warm cocoon. Immediately he reached for Kei and with a pleased sigh pulled him close, his _ice cold_... _everything_ suddenly enveloping Kei.

At the sudden freezing contact Kei couldn’t stop his yelp, muscles tensing and goosebumps rippling over his skin. Ok...maybe he hadn’t thought this through...

"Kuroo!" He exclaimed.

Ignoring him, Kuroo only snuggled further. “Mmmmm....”

"I think there is something wrong with the heater."

His lover groaned but a moment later raised his head. A pang pulled at Kei's heart at the adorable expression. "Yeah?" Kuroo wondered, accusingly looking down at the floor. Then with a sigh he dragged his body out of the bed, his blurry figure shivering the moment he pulled of the blankets and stepped on the floor. "Ok. Shit..shit..shit" Kuroo swore as he moved down the room.

Without ceremony Kei pulled all of his appendages inside the blanket, desperately trying to keep the heat in. Waiting, he watched as his lover's blurry figure poked at the panel over the wall, only to make a frustrated noise. Then padding across the floor Kuroo opened the door and disappeared from the room.

Almost immediately a noise of a jingle was heard, coming closer with each moment and soon filling the room. A few short quick steps across the floor and something dark jumped on the bed, a soft inquisitive noise and two yellow spots calling for Kei’s attention.

Pulling one of his arms out of the blankets he reached for the small cat, letting it rub her face against his fingers. Apparently Yuki was cold too. (and yes, Kuroo had a weird sense of humor...)

After a brief session of petting and one last small chirp, the alley cat climbed up on Kuroo’s pillow, curling into a tight ball of fur and promptly getting ready for a snoozing session. The damn cat... the rebellious fur ball always went for the pillow, no matter how many times they had to chase her off.

With a sigh, Kei pulled his arm in and snuggled against his pillow. He didn’t have the energy to fight her off this time anyway.

Turning to his side, he tried to stop the shiver enveloping his body, for a few brief seconds gaze focusing over the window, only to see a blurry grey Sunday morning. And here, he had been grateful that he didn’t need to face a cold early morning for volleyball practice. No matter... the damn cold had found a way into their apartment.

Trying to conserve heat he curved his body, crossing his arms and snuggling his fingers under arm pits. His eyes fell closed, breaths slowing down despite the uncomfortable cold.

"The heater is broken"

Kei blinked and snuggled his head over the covers, blankets pulled high over his neck.

Despite his hoarse voice Kuroo sounded wide awake, his hair a rebellious and blurry mess and something in his hands.

A second later a wonderful smell hit Kei's senses, his body slowly shuffling under the covers.

With a chuckle Kuroo sat down at Kei’s side, fingers passing a hot cup of coffee.

Immediately Kei's fingers curled around the mug, and without a beat carrying it over to his lips to sip at the warmth. "Thank you" he murmured.

Cold fingers pushed away the hair against his forehead, lips briefly, _gently_ brushing over his eyebrow.

Kei’s heart squeezed inside his chest, breath hitching at the sudden intimacy.

Then Kuroo's blurry figure moved once again, getting up, opening up the closet and hurling out various pieces of clothing, a pair of dinosaur patterned socks, two fluffy sweaters, a random beanie, more blankets...

"Ok!" his lover announced at last, throwing a few items at Kei, and finally getting a protesting meow from Yuki "Oh, shush you lazy cat! Kei, put those on and-"

This time throwing two more blankets over the covers Kuroo gave him a wide grin. "We are cuddling!"

His heart leaped to his throat and Kei couldn’t control his soft smile, warm satisfaction curling at the pit of his stomach.

This time... it was definitely and undeniably for the right reason.

 

**\--- 3 ---**

"Tsukki?" 

He opened his eyes. Even with his glasses on, his vision stayed unfocused for a few seconds. To stay alert, Kei leaned his cheek against his palm. "Yes?"

Words felt heavy around his tongue, teeth clenching as a shiver trickled its biting fingers down his shoulders.

A wet and cold storm raged against the small window of their cramped living room, the commentary on the Japan national team last match accompanying the violent wind.

He seriously hated winter...

"Are you okay?.. You sound...sick."

Concern was clear in Yamaguchi's tone, his voice carrying sincerely over the line and for a few seconds warming his chest. But Kei wasn't sick, he couldn't be sick, he won't be sick!

"I'm fine, Yamaguchi." He replied, trying hard to keep his tone firm but neutral.

"....It's just- I know you've been working rather hard and-"

"Yamaguchi!" Kei warned even when an uncomfortable burn started to scratch at his throat.

"You need to take care of yourself, that's all I am saying!"

Sighing, he let his fingers under his glasses, rubbing against his face and eyes.

In recent years his best friend had shown incredible improvement in asserting his thoughts and feelings which...though on some occasions proved to be rather uncomfortable, was also something that caused pride to flourish inside Kei. It was incredibly satisfying to see Yamaguchi asking or insisting about something... of course that was the case when it wasn't turned against him.

"I am fine and I _do_ take care of myself."

Suddenly sneaky fingers pulled the phone from him, causing Kei’s head to turn towards the movement. "Kuroo?"

A serious expression was residing on Kuroo's face as he put the phone to his ear, a few worry lines visible on his forehead. "Hey, Yamaguchi " he said as a greeting. "How is it going? How is Hitoka-chan?" Listening for a few seconds, Kuroo gave a joyful laugh. "So, still can’t find a date for you? I'm telling you, you are asking the wrong person. What does she know about dating straight women?!" Another laugh then Kuroo gave Kei a look. "Yes," he said, tone turning serious. "I know." Then reaching over, he let his fingers run through Kei's hair, hand resting across his lover's forehead.

With a protesting grunt Kei pushed him away. Then getting to his feet, he moved towards the door, actually planning on going to the bedroom and lying down. However, he didn't make it far.

In barely a second, Kuroo's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back and keeping him right against his chest. " yes...alright. Talk to you later. Take care, Yamaguchi"

Finishing the call Kuroo put the phone into his pocket then settled his chin over Kei’s left shoulder. "And where do you think you are going, hmm?"

Kei shrugged, hoping to dislodge his lover's hold and escape to the bedroom. "I am tired" he stated. "I was going to lie down."

Kuroo's hands travelled down his arms, warm fingers finally linking with his cold ones. "You are still freezing" his lover muttered against his skin.

A pleased sigh almost leaving his lips, Kei closed his eyes, body unconsciously leaning back against the warm body. "I'll be fine" he tried to say, only to be stopped right in the middle.

"C'mon!" Kuroo called, suddenly pulling off and taking most of his warmth with him. With linked fingers he pulled Kei towards the small kitchen, eyes linking with him over his shoulder.

Upon entering the tiny room, the smell immediately got to Kei. A deep breath and his mind was fixed to the sweet, savory aroma, the rest of his functions blocked instantly, as the realization of hunger dominated everything.

“Sit," Kuroo ordered, leaving Kei at the table to take out two bowls and respectively fill them with steaming soup. "Here," he smiled, putting one of the bowls and a spoon in front of Kei. "Dig in."

Kei only looked up at him in surprise, his brain slowly gaining a few functions known as memory. Kuroo... and cooking?!...that wasn’t-

"Huh?!" 

"What?"

"You can cook?!"

"Tsukki! How cruel! Of course, I can cook!"

"....but...you never cook..."

"Just because I don't do it, doesn't mean I cannot do it. After all....I am full of surprises."

A god damning wink from the idiot, and now Kei _had_ to bring him down a notch.

"Last time you cooked, you nearly burned down the kitchen..."

"That was Bokuto! That man is talented in many ways but he is absolutely trash when it comes to actual survival skills"

“Right...”

“It is true!”

Turning his eyes away from the other man, Kei gave the bowl a suspicious look. It had a thick texture...and even from a distance its warmth reached his freezing skin.

"It is not going to kill you" Kuroo laughed, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Then sitting down he took a sip from his bowl. "See," he showed. "Entirely safe."

Briefly scowling at him, Kei once again turned his attention to the soup, twirling the spoon but this time raising it to his lips to taste it.

The first thing that he realized wasn't the flavor, which wasn't  _bad_  but simply secondary to Kei's predicament. No, it wasn't the flavor but rather the way it travelled down his throat, carrying a weird kind of warmth.

Sighing, Kei took another spoon then another then another. When he looked up there was a pleased soft expression on Kuroo's face.

"Yes?..” Kei murmured.

"Nothing" his lover replied with a shrug. "Just...if this is the face you are going to make every time you taste my food, I might just start cooking more"

At the compliment, Kei felt a blush coming over his cheeks, heart leaping up in his chest. Forcing himself to stay in control, he gave the other man a perfect poker face.  "I don't know what you mean...my taste buds are mostly dead so-"

Kuroo huffed in amusement, a wide grin spreading over his lips. "Another?" he offered.

Looking down at his mostly finished bowl, Kei sneaked a look at the pot before turning to his lover.

An undeniable feeling of warmth slowly spread from his stomach. "I guess..."he murmured."...I wouldn't mind"

Kuroo gave him a knowing fond smile. "Of course, Tsukki”

 

**\--- 4 ---**

“No.”

Not a single muscle on Kuroo’s face moved, his smirk still in place.

“No.” Kei said once again, this time tone more forceful.

“It is just a sweater, Tsukki.”

Kei scowled, arms coming up to fold over his chest. Cold tingled inside his bones, causing his teeth to clench painfully.

“No, it is a hideous monstrosity and I am not wearing it.”

This time, smirk fell of Kuroo’s face, fingers around the ugly piece of clothing twitching.

“You are freezing,” he stated. “And this is the thickest sweater I have.”

Taking a step towards him, Kuroo showed the quality of the sweater by creasing the fabric between his fingers. “Besides I must say I am a little offended at your regard towards my _best_ Christmas sweaters, Tsukki.”

Kei gave Kuroo a once over. Against all judgement, the dark green sweater actually looked good, stretched over his lover’s broad shoulders, a small unsuspecting snowman decorating the fabric. However the main focus of the damn clothing was the tasteless inscription.

_Ho Ho Holy Shit_

_Seriously..._

Kei barely stopped himself from pinching the bridge of his nose.

_At least it was better than the one in his hand..._

At another coldness wave, causing a shiver down his spine, Kei wrapped his arms around his frame, his zip down sport jacket doing nothing to stop the cold. “Best?” he snorted. “It has a plush reindeer head attached to it!”

“Exactly!”

Kei sighed, eyeing the kitchen and contemplating making tea to fight of the cold which was now permanently starting to take residence in his bones.

“Ok!” Kuroo said suddenly, a new energy in his voice.

Unable to resist the call, Kei turned his attention to his lover, only to have his breath knocked out of his lungs.

Kuroo had left the ugly sweater at the back of the couch which was an incredible improvement in itself, only... He had a new sweater in his hands, the sweater which had been on his back only moments away, which meant naked chest..which meant abs...which meant _damn_ pectorals...

Even after almost a year...the sight never got old...or lost its effect...

Swallowing around his suddenly dry throat, Kei felt heat spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. His gaze followed Kuroo’s movement as he pulled on the sleeves of the sweater and folded it over one of his forearms. Kei couldn’t really stop his eyes from taking in the muscular form of his lover...chest, abs, biceps... _shit_! He needed to stop!

When he looked up, gaze finally linking with Kuroo’s, there was a knowing look on his lover’s face. “Here,” he said. “Wear mine.”

Kei’s eyes followed down to Kuroo’s hand, finally taking in the sweater in his hand. Slowly reaching Kei touched the fabric, warmth immediately seeping through his fingertips.

The next second Kuroo was within his personal space, fingers pulling the zipper down and pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “Here,” he murmured against his cheek before helping Kei pull on the sweater.

Immediately warmth engulfed Kei, Kuroo’s smell surrounding him. For a brief second he closed his eyes, a sigh discreetly trailing between his lips as his body leaned against Kuroo’s.

“Better?” his lover asked, voice low and gentle. Hands slowly traveled down Kei’s back, pulling him in an embrace and creating a warm cage around his frame.

Letting himself to be pulled against a warm naked chest, Kei half opened his eyes, chilly hands snug between their chests and his cold nose cozying behind Kuroo’s ear. Tension slowly bled out of his body, breath ghosting against Kuroo’s neck.

“Yes...”

“Good...”

Twinkling lights of their miniature Christmas tree shone over the windows, Yuki’s dark sleeping body curled next to it.

Against his cheek Kei could feel Kuroo’s soft smile.

“I’m glad...”

 

**\--- 5 ---**

 

"I'm home" Kei muttered, making quick work of his heavy boots and finally stepping onto relatively warm floor. With a sigh he started unraveling his clothes, frozen fingers trying and failing to take off the heavy coat.

The snow had been a surprise for everyone, burying the city under a white blanket for two days and almost blocking the roads. It had been only today that Kei had been able to go out, face freezing and cold infusing right into his bones. 

He didn't care if the snow was beautiful or not, it was absolutely inconvenient.

Pulling off his beanie, Kei gave it a shake, dislodging the flakes that were clinging to it. Feeling a sudden shiver coming on, he gritted his teeth, deciding on keeping his wool scarf on.

A sudden meow got his attention, Yuki padding towards him, and soon a warm fluff ball rubbing between his ankles.

"Kuroo?" Kei called, unconsciously crouching down to pet the needy cat.

Yuki purred and purred, rubbing her entire face against Kei's palm.

"Kuroo?..."

Still there was no response.

With a curious frown Kei got up, moving towards the living room.

Almost always it was possible to find Kuroo in there, studying with books, cups and notes all over the coffee table, laughing stupidly at one of those horrible reality shows or simply lounging over the couch with a volleyball game on TV. However this time... it was empty, so was the kitchen and the bedroom.

With Yuki at his heels Kei finally came back to the living room, stopping against the door. Worry churned inside him, fingers immediately reaching for his phone. Selecting his lover's number Kei tapped the screen to start the call.

Slowly he moved to sit down, scowl deepening as the line immediately informed him that the number could not be reached. Without listening to the rest of the message he ended the call.

And that's when he saw it.

It was resting over the arm of their small and battered couch... a dark soft hoodie and two fluffy blankets. There was also a small note positioned neatly over them.

Leaving his phone next to him on the couch, Kei reached for the paper, fingers careful as he raised it to read.  

_Heeeyy Tsukki!_

_Sorry, I couldn't send you an e-mail. My phone died on me... but apparently the shop has been cramped because of the holiday season... And Daichi is still sick so Sugawara asked for my help. Hope you don't mind <3_

_I left you two of the fluffiest blankets I could find and my hoodie. They (and Yuki-chan) should keep you warm until I can come back._

_And when I do, I'll take over that cold nose :)_

_Love you,_

_Tetsu_

_PS: I already gave Yuki-chan her portion. She is just greedy and shameless._

 

A sudden lump settled around Kei's throat, warmth unexpectedly exploding in his chest, slowly rising up his neck and finally settling over his cheeks. Fingers reaching to caress over the hoodie, Kei dug in to the soft material, slowly pulling it towards his chest.

_This guy-_

His hands trembled, breaths growing tight with emotion. Burying his nose into the clean hoodie, Kei had to close his eyes, the smell of detergent and Kuroo’s aftershave filling his senses. His heart beat fast in his chest, fingers clinging to the hoodie.

He always did this! Kuroo... always looked out for him. Observant and subtle... he fought against the cold, always finding something or someway... _taking care_ of him...

With a dry mouth and a giant lump at his throat, Kei reached for the discarded note, carefully holding it. Looking down at his lover’s handwriting, a sudden need filled him.

He needed...No, he _wanted_ to do something for Kuroo. He wanted to give him something...

But what?...

Eyes looking around the room, Kei took in all the possibilities.

Kuroo generally had a higher body temperature which meant he didn’t get cold easily and even though Kei was sure his lover would enjoy a cuddle session or the opportunity to have a bath together...it wasn’t really original.

But what would Kuroo like?...

Eyes passing over the open kitchen door, a brilliant idea popped up in Kei’s mind, a small smile making way to his lips.

 _Of course!_ Kuroo’s absolute favorite winter special...

Leaving the blankets, Kei got up, feet purposefully taking him to the kitchen.

Hopeful as always, Yuki followed him, her meows getting louder.

Kei ignored her, satisfied in only pulling the hoodie over his head, covering his torso and letting it keep him warm as he opened up the fridge, quickly collecting the right ingredients.

After all, he needed to get everything ready before Kuroo got back.

At his feet, Yuki gave one last needy meow, before losing hope and padding to the couch with a jingle, immediately hijacking the soft blankets.

Kei only smiled softly after her, fingers opening up the milk carton.

 

**\--- +1 ---**

A jingle of keys, the creak of the door and Kuroo's voice filled the apartment. "I'm home!"

Kei stirred faster, the dark mix slowly starting to steam but it was still too watery for his taste.

A second later, a shameless and loud meow reached his ear, soon followed by Kuroo’s voice.

“Look at you, you already finished off the portion I left for you. Such a greedy cat, aren’t you, Yuki-chan?”

Yuki gave a hopeful meow, her needy tone cutting off briefly; no doubt the consequence of a petting session.

Kei huffed. That cat was absolutely _starving_ , be it for food or affection.

“Tsukki?”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Kei replied, whisking a bit faster. A sweet and rich smell rose up from the pot.

It was almost ready.

“Hey,” Kuroo called, voice suddenly too close. “What-“

And as suddenly as it began, his voice died off, something like wonder coating his next words. “Is that... _chocolate_?”

Kei gave a side glance at his lover, warm satisfaction filling his chest. Kuroo looked so hopeful, head settling over Kei’s shoulder and eyes fixed on the pot.

“Hot chocolate, to be precise.” Kei murmured, deliberately keeping his tone neutral, even as a private smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

A brief silence filled the air around them, Yuki’s fuzzy body curling and rubbing between their feet, her small inquisitive chirps and the rhythmical whisk from the pot, only noises in the kitchen.

Then...

Kuroo sighed against Kei’s cheek, cold hands sneaking around his waist, body which is still clad in a puffed up winter coat snuggling against his back.

“Oh...Kei...”

A matching sigh threatened to fall from Kei’s lips, shoulders involuntarily relaxing as his body leaned back against his lover’s. “It is just hot chocolate,” he muttered, trying to play it down and only allowing himself a few seconds of indulgence against Kuroo’s solid frame.

A kiss was placed against his neck, chilly and warm at the same time, causing a shiver to run down Kei’s spine at the contact. A second later, Kuroo’s hands tightened around his waist.

“Kuroo...” Taking a deep breath, Kei pushed off his lover with a gentle nudge from his elbow. “The pot..” he murmured as an explanation and after a final whisk, reached down to turn off the stove. When he turned, there was a soft smile across Kuroo’s lips.

“Yes,” his lover accepted, eyes still intently on his face. “Of course.” With a few practiced moves he took off his coat, placing it over the back of a chair.

Turning his back Kei took out two mugs, and swiftly filling them with the steaming rich hot chocolate, offered one to his lover. “Here,” he murmured, eyes finally linking with Kuroo’s.

As a silent reply, Kuroo took a few unnecessary steps forward, his cold fingers brushing against Kei’s as he took his mug, a stupidly heartwarming _fond_ smile on his face.

“What?” Kei challenged as the contact between them ignited something electric inside him, running under his skin and almost taking him back to the first year of high school.

“Nothing,” Kuroo grinned, fingers finally pulling back and curling around the mug. Slowly he raised it to his lips, taking a generous sip. Almost immediately his entire frame relaxed, shoulders falling and a soft look of wonder crossing over his face. He made a small noise of pleasure at the back of his throat and Kei had to swallow the lump at his throat, the kitchen suddenly feeling too warm.

“Kei,” Kuroo called, eyes fixed on him. “This is amazing.”

“Uh- yes...good...”

His heart beat too fast for its own good but Kei couldn’t slow it down, couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop the wayward thoughts or the blush rising up from his neck either. And worse of it all, when he chanced a glance, there was a knowing grin on Kuroo’s face.

_Great...just great. So subtle..._

“Kei,” Kuroo called once more, his feet closing the distance between them with exactly one stride. “You didn’t taste it.”

He blinked, gaze turning down at the mug in his hands and realizing that Kuroo was right. He hadn’t tasted the hot chocolate yet. He had been too busy watching the pure joy on his lover’s face. Swallowing Kei nodded. “You are right,” he started, only to be cut off by Kuroo.

Suddenly his lover was too close for it to be random, fingers placing his own mug on the counter while swiftly curling around the one in Kei’s hands. “Let me help.” He murmured, giving a look at Kei under his lashes, breath ghosting against his cheek, warm and intimate.

Kei took in a trembling breath, gaze immediately linking with Kuroo’s. For a few seconds the moment stayed loaded and suspended between them. Frozen and full of anticipation, lips almost brushing against each other, heavy breaths mingling and eyes stealing brief glances.

“Tet-“ Kei started, only to halt,  his sigh being swallowed down, head tilting, eyes falling shut and lips parting for his lover.

The kiss was wet and sweet, the intensity of it burning against Kei’s lips and pulling a needy whine from his throat. Mouth falling open under Kuroo’s attention, he couldn’t hold of a moan as his body twitched, hands almost going up to run over Kuroo’s broad shoulders before remembering the mug. Stuck at his position, Kei momentarily squeezed around the damn mug, cursing at how it prevented him from getting closer. With a frustrated groan, he pushed at Kuroo’s chest with one hand and then maneuvered blindly to place it down next to the other mug.

Almost immediately Kuroo’s hands came up to rest against his cheeks, body snuggling close and pushing him right against the counter.

“Tetsu!” Kei whimpered, glasses knocked askew and lips red as he breathed heavily. His hands curled over Kuroo’s shoulders, digging in even as his nose ran up the still chilly skin of his lover’s cheek. For a brief moment mouths stayed only inches apart before meeting halfway.

This time the kiss was gentle, unhurried, fragmented, travelling... Lips felt hot against Kei’s skin, chocolate clinging and turning everything sweet.

As the kiss slowed down Kei opened his eyes, tongue peeking out to lick against the sweetness and gaze linking with his lover’s. Foreheads leaning against each other and breaths mingling, they shared a quiet moment before Kuroo’s fingers trailed down his neck, slowly but surely settling over Kei’s heart.

“Kei...”

At the contact, warmth ignited in his chest, squeezing and then promptly bursting to envelop his entire frame. “Yes?...” he murmured, throat feeling dry.

Kuroo gave him a soft smile, something untold but heavy shinning in his eyes. “Thank you...”

With a shiver, entirely independent from the cold, Kei surged forward, fingers linking just behind Kuroo’s neck and pulling his lover close. Lips clashed once again, heat burning under their skin, and desire softly curling around their heart.

On the counter, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate rested, together.

 

 

Kei certainly hated chilly nights and cold mornings. He despised the freezing rain and silly Christmas sweaters. He even thought of snow as redundant

But...

But, maybe...he might start to love winter...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote any kurotsuki but it really felt great to get back to them ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as well!


End file.
